clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow is a new game in Club Penguin, the fourth addition to the Card-Jitsu Series, and a spin-off of Card-Jitsu. Penguins have been waiting for this game for a long time, since the arrival of Card-Jitsu Water. The game had been beta tested. The testing began on February 28, 2013 and ended on April 11, 2013. In the game, you must take on three Snowmen enemies: Scrap, Tank, and Sly, and their walrus leader, Tusk, Sensei's former best friend and current worst enemy. Official Release It was released at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 starting May 23, 2013. It could be played before that, however, on a beta server, from February 28 - April 11, 2013. It will probably be the final Card-Jitsu game, unless the rumors about Card-Jitsu Shadow are indeed true. Game Play The game is played on a tiled grid on a snow-covered mountain. It is very similar to that of checkers or chess. The ninja players are placed on the left side of the grid, while the snowmen are placed on the opposite right side of the grid. Each player and snowman has a health bar. The bottom of the screen shows you the Power Cards in your deck. Every time a part of the grid turns blue, your penguin has the option to move to a different spot on the grid. Once you have found a spot, click the check mark at the top. As you move close up to the snowmen, you can use your powers on them by clicking on them. When a part of the grid turns red, you have the option to use a Power Card power-up against one of the snowmen, which temporarily stuns them, and causes them to lose health. Players can also lose health, which causes them to be stuck in the snow. You can revive other players to join the fight again. Once a snowman has lost all of its health, it will fall and disappear, as it has been defeated by a player. Once all the snowmen on the grid have lost their health and been defeated, the round will end. There are three rounds of the game, and you have to beat all three of them in order to win the match. The game will end when all players have been defeated by the snowmen or have exited the game. At the game, your penguin will be awarded with stamps, coins, and will be given a reward to complete your Snow Ninja suit, and unlock episodes of the Card-Jitsu Saga. Once you have received the full suit by winning many matches (there is a progress bar at the end of the game), you will receive the the Snow Gem. By winning against him, you will add the gem to your Amulet and be considered a full Snow Ninja, but not before you defeat Tusk. You will be awarded Tusk's Cape after you defeat Tusk. After that, you can still play to earn rewards. Bonus Round Upon completing the third round, players will have a chance at entering a special bonus round. Ninjas will have to face four snowmen in the bonus round. Defeating all four snowmen will earn players the Bonus Win stamp. There are three different ways to enter the Bonus Round. One way is it to make it through all three rounds without a Ninja falling to an enemy snowman. This was originally the way to enter the bonus round while it was in beta testing. Another way is to finish the third round with all ninjas having full health. Doing so will earn players the Full Health stamp. The last way to enter the bonus round is by completing all three rounds in a certain matter of time (most of the time it is around 4 minutes). The different ways to enter the bonus round are given at random and aren't in any particular order. Villains Unlike the other games in the Card-Jitsu Series, penguins fight alongside the other Card-Jitsu Snow Ninjas against three evil Snowmen enemies. They have a bone to pick with the ninja, because they are doing Tusk's bidding to defeat Sensei and his ninjas, and to destroy the Dojo. The villains are: *Sly *Tank *Scrap *Tusk Video Just like Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water, Card-Jitsu Snow has a trailer for itself. It is different from the trailers for the other Card-Jitsu spin-off games. Instead of a unknown announcer, Sensei speaks to the viewer, using the same voice and voice actor present in Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei, keeping continuity for the character. This was also the first official time we see Sensei in the penguin design first incorporated in 2013 Club Penguin artwork. The trailer is also in more of a television advertisement style, unlike the previous trailers. Transcript A glowing snowflake falls into Sensei's flipper. Sensei: One single snowflake is quiet. But the many of them... Tusk is seen in the top of a mountain, roaring and causing an avalanche. '''Sensei:' ...A powerful force. The Snowmen come from inside the avalanche, and Ninjas are seen battling them. Sensei: Ninjas, all of your training has come to this moment. Together, we must master the power of snow. Sensei creates a light purple power from his flippers, which turns into a vortex and knocks the snowmen down Actual game footage is shown Announcer: Battle in Card-Jitsu Snow, the newest ninja game! And members can get more special cards with powerful moves to defeat their enemies. A Tank is seen walking in the background of a snowy place, and a Mullet falls on him. Announcer: Some features require paid membership. Ask your parents' permission to play. Tips Fire *Can stun enemies with power cards. *Has average range. *Takes Scrap as easiest, with 2-4 strikes. *Try to cover up the Snow Ninja, because Snow + Fire is the third most powerfull combo Water *Takes out Sly the easiest, but must first get into range. *Has the most health out of all three, can withstand 3 strikes from Tank. Snow *On its own, can take out two tanks with the right moves. *Its power card can be used as a more powerful alternative of reviving stunned teammates. *Its power card is the only way to heal the snow ninja itself, without someone else having to revive. *Does not do well against scrap. Play with caution when taking on scrap. *Combined with high movement, long range and low attack, the snow ninja is best to zip along the field, healing teammates when out of range and making occasional attacks. Stay a well distance away from Tank. *The snow ninja is good for soloing Tusk, because of his long range attacks and healing power cards. Battle Areas *'Tallest Mountain'* *'Toughest Mountain'* *'A Lonely Mountain'* *'The Snow Peak' *'Tusk's Lair' (* = Confirmed by Polo Field) Trivia *If you look at the top-right of the renovated Town, there is a mountain underneath the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo, possibly being the Snow Dojo. *Power Cards are the only type of Card-Jitsu Cards that can be used in the game. *Unlike Card-Jitsu Water and Card-Jitsu Fire, you will be able to earn Coins as well as Stamps in the game. As always, you will receive Snow Ninja items as rewards for your progress in the game. After you earn all four items and the Snow Gem, you will have to challenge Tusk with Sensei. *Instead of fighting against other ninjas, you are fighting alongside them against a bigger threat. This is different than the other three games in the Card-Jitsu Series. *It is the only mini-game in Club Penguin to ever have its own public beta testing. *Penguins could receive the Snow Beta Hat by beta testing the game. *Unlike the other Card-Jitsu games, Card-Jitsu Cards have a minor role in Card-Jitsu Snow and only Power Cards may be used. *It is the only Card-Jitsu game to release in May, and not November. *It is the Card Jitsu game to have the most stamps. *It is the only Card-Jitsu game to have videos as rewards and other rewards than the Snow Ninja Suit, Snow Gem, and the Card-Jitsu Saga. *This is the only Card-Jitsu game where you may not necessarily play with players on the same server as you, as this game all connects through the same port, not to a port specific to that server. This explains why there are no game mats at the Snow Dojo. *Strangely, after you earn Blizzard Helmet you can do the special dance even without earning the Snow Gem unlike the other two games. *This is the only multiplayer game where the minimum and maximum players is 3 *This is the first game to use the new penguin design. *In the beta, a play again button was present at the results screen. Since this did not work, it was removed from the released version. Glitches/Bugs *Whenever you go to the bridge to play the game, nothing happens. Luckily it is rare. *When you select an element and when you see the waiting page (when you wait for other players, an error shows: "Sorry there was an error matching you with other players. Please try again.". This bug is being fixed and will be fixed soon. *When you see the loading page, it loads forever or it shows as an error. It happens often. *The game starts but it becomes too slow or buggy/glitchy and sometimes stops and you have to log off. *The game sometimes says "too many players have quit". This is the most common bug. *During loading, there is a download page that pops out, but when you close the download page, it says that there is an error and you have to either press the "x" or log off. This glitch is quite uncommon for most people. *When you try to play the game (usually after you have already played it just before) it says you are already logged in, even if you are not. Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Tweet CJS.png|A tweet from Spike Hike hinting about C-J_Snow_Release_Info.png|Another tweet from Spike Hike talking about Card-Jitsu Snow. Polo Field confirms Card-Jitsu Snow in 2013.png|Polo Field on a Field Friday confirms Card-Jitsu Snow to occur in 2013. CardJitsuSnowconfirm_polotwitr.png|Polo Field confirming Card-Jitsu Snow on twitter. Cjsnowcomingsoontweetpolofield.png|A Tweet Polo Field made. Possible CJS Place.png|The possible Card Jitsu Snow place. CJScpblog.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Blog. CJSnowVillainsSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of villains. Sensei cj snow.jpg|Sensei hinting at the game. cp proof of card jitsu snow.PNG|Polo Field hinting Card-Jitsu Snow and a new party. Snow_Sensei_sneak_peak.png|A sneak peak posted on Spike Hike's twitter page. BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peak from Spike Hike. Spike Meeting.png|Spike Hike saying about it on a Spike Saturday. SnowDojo.PNG|Sneak peek of the path which goes to the Snow Dojo Screenshots Cia5.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.10.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.58 AM.png Cia3.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.53 AM.png|Round 1 beginning. second round beginning.png|Round 2 beginning. third round beginning.png|Round 3 beginning. bonus round beginning.png|Bonus Round beginning. Cia1.png|Choose Your Element menu. Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.18 AM.png|The screen when waiting for a player as a Snow Ninja. Cia2.png|The loading screen after all players have been chosen, showing the three ninjas taking on Scrap, Tank, and Sly. Snow Ninja Beta Victory.JPG|Screen that appears when you've won the game. loadin.png|Loading screen before battling Tusk choose your element.png|Choose your Element menu before battling Tusk tusk (2).png|Battling Tusk Snowgemsuccess.png|When you get the Snow Gem. ULTIMATE SNOW NINJA.png|Result screen after you have earned all rewards. glitch 1.png|a glitch then you attack the fury is still there.|link=http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Card-Jitsu_Snow?&cb=2314/glitch1 Characters Ninjas C-J Snow Beta Water Ninja.png|A water player. C-J Snow Beta Snow Ninja.png|A snow player. C-J Snow Beta Fire Ninja.png|A fire player. Villains Scrap 2013.png|Scrap Tank.png|Tank Sly 2013.png|Sly Tusk.png|Tusk Element Statistics Snow Stats.png|Snow element statistics. Water Stats.png|Water element statistics. Fire Stats.png|Fire element statistics. Combos combofireandwater.png|The Water and Fire combo combo3.png|The Snow and Fire combo combo2.png|The Snow and Water combo All 3 elements' combo.png|Sensei using a power card Imagem1.png|4 Ninja Combo Rewards (Episodes of the Card-Jitsu Saga are also included) ASN Sandals.png|Glacier Sandals ASN Helm.png|Blizzard Helmet ASN Mask.png|Icy Mask ASN Coat.png|Coat of Frost Amulet_Snow_Gem_Clear.png|Snow Gem Black Ice Headband clothing icon ID 1582.png|Black Ice Headband Frozen Armor clothing icon ID 4835.png|Frozen Armor Ice Cap Cuffs clothing icon ID 5223.png|Ice Cap Cuffs Black Ice Training Plates clothing icon ID 4836.png|Black Ice Training Plates Coldsnapsandals.png|Cold Snap Sandals Clothing Icons 5226.png|Fire Nunchaku Clothing Icons 5227.png|Water Hammer SnowShuriken.PNG|Snow Shuriken QBmGG8N.png|Penguin wearing the complete Snow Outfit. Trailer Sensei Staring at Mountain.png Sensei and his Ninjas.png Ninja Throw Shurikens.png Tank Gets Owned.png Evil Snowmen.png Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png Sensei in a Blizzard.png Other spa.png|The Card Jitsu Snow powercards. Snow Dojo Beta.png|The beta sketch Snow Dojo. BetaTest01032013_0-1362179912.png|The Image from the blog post. snowsensei.jpg|Sensei in his snow suit. CJScroll.png|The scroll that appears at the end of a game (blank). CJ Beta Login.jpg Log Off Screens Cardjitsusnowsneak2.png|The First Log Off Screen. 0515-CJ-Member-Powercards-Exit-Screen_3-1368683326.jpg Homepages CPHomepageNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png CPHomepageMembersCanPowerUpWithMorePowerCards.png Videos ????-1362167750|Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Test Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD-0|Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu Shadow *Card-Jitsu Party 2013 *Sensei *Snow Ninja Progress Videos *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic01.f4v Long, Long Ago...] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic02.f4v Training Begins] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic03.f4v Snow Match] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic04.f4v Counter Strike] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic05.f4v Blasted Back] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic06.f4v The Earth Quivered...] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic07.f4v A Broken Tusk] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic08.f4v Tusk's Vow] *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic09.f4v Tusk Defeated] External Links *Card-Jitsu Update - What's New Blog *Tweet by Polo Field *Beta testing for Card-Jitsu Snow confirmed *Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Game Patterns Category:Games after Disney Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Upcoming events Category:Beta Category:Ninja Category:Snow Ninja Category:Tusk